1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for achieving ultra high density integrated circuit packages incorporating a plurality of ultra-thin encapsulated integrated circuit packages stacked and interconnected into an ultra-high density three-dimensional module. This invention more particularly relates to the use of a temporary manufacturing fixture, or jig, to achieve three-dimensional ultra high density integrated circuit packages.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Packaging techniques for integrated circuits have been developed in the past in an attempt to satisfy demands for miniaturization in the semiconductor industry. Improved methods for miniaturization of integrated circuits enabling the integration of millions of circuit elements into single integrated silicon embodied circuits, or chips, have resulted in increased emphasis on methods to package these circuits in space efficient, yet reliable and mass producible packages. To further enhance circuit density, it has also been proposed to package multiple units of these individual integrated circuit packages in three-dimensional stack or modules.
In manufacturing multiple-element ultra high density integrated circuit packages, it is necessary to have a reliable and cost effective method of manufacture to be competitive. To achieve reliability, the manufacturing process must be simple, quick, exact and consistent. To achieve cost reduction, it is necessary to reduce the number of steps and/or the time to manufacture these multiple-element packages. None of the prior art methods of assembly provide an efficient and reliable method suitable for mass production of three-dimensional modules.
In contrast to such prior art systems, the packaging method of the present invention provides a reliable, cost efficient, easily manufacturable package wherein a plurality of ultra thin level-one package elements are assembled in an integrated module or level-two package.